leftypol_reading_listfandomcom-20200213-history
By theorist
Karl Marx (1818-1883) * The Communist Manifesto (Short, not too dense) * Critique of the Gotha Programme (Short) * Wage Labour and Capital * Value, Price and Profit * The Civil War in France * The Holy Family * The German Ideology * The Poverty of Philosophy * Economic and Philosophic Manuscripts of 1844 * Das Kapital (Volumes 1, 2 and 3) * Grundrisse * Theories of Surplus Value (Volume 4) Friedrich Engels (1820-1895) * Principles of Communism * Socialism: Utopian and Scientific * The Origin of The Family, Private Property and The State * The Condition of the Working Class in England * The Peasant War in Germany * Dialectics of Nature * Anti-Duhring Paul Lafargue (1841-1911) * The Right to be Lazy * The Historical Method of Karl Marx * Evolution and Property Daniel DeLeon (1852-1914) * Reform or Revolution * What Means this Strike * Socialism Vs. Anarchism * The Burning Question of Trade Unionism Karl Kautsky (1854-1938) * The Economic Doctrines of Karl Marx * The Class Struggle * The Dictatorship of the Proletariat * Terrorism and Communism Georgi Plekhanov (1856-1918) * The Development of the Monist View of History * Fundamental Problems of Marxism * The Materialist Conception of History * The Role of the Individual in History * Materialism and Socialism Herman Gorter (1864-1927) * The World Revolution * Open Letter to Comrade Lenin * The Organisation of the Proletarian Class Struggle James Connolly (1868-1916) * Socialism and Nationalism: A Selection from the Writings of James Connolly * Selected Political Writings * The Lost Writings Vladimir Lenin (1870-1924) * The State and Revolution * Imperialism, the Highest Stage of Capitalism * What is To Be Done? * 'Left-wing' Communism, An Infantile Disorder * April Theses * The Right of Nations to Self-Determination * The Two Tactics of Social Democracy in the Democratic Revolution * The Development of Capitalism in Russia Rosa Luxemburg (1871-1919) * The Accumulation of Capital * Reform or Revolution * The Mass Strike * The Crisis in the German Social-Democracy Karl Liebknecht (1871-1919) * Militarism and Anti-Militarism * The Future Belongs to the People * The Main Enemy is At Home! Anton Pannekoek (1873-1960) * Workers Councils * Party and Working Class * Social Democracy and Communism * State Capitalism and Dictatorship Leon Trotsky (1879-1940) * The Revolution Betrayed * The Transitional Program * The Permanent Revolution * Results and Prospects * In Defense of Marxism * The History of the Russian Revolution * Terrorism and Communism * My Life György Lukács (1885-1971) * History and Class Consciousness * Lenin: A Study in the Unity of his Thought * The Theory of the Novel Karl Korsch (1886-1961) * Three Essays on Marxism * Marxism and Philosophy * Revolutionary Theory Nikolai Bukharin (1888-1938) * The ABCs of Communism * Imperialism and World Economy * Imperialism and the Accumulation of Capital: An Anti-Critique * Economics of the Transitional Period * Economic Theory of the Leisure Class * Historical Materialism Amadeo Bordiga (1889-1970) * Activism * Doctrine of the Body Possessed by the Devil * The Fundamentals for a Marxist Orientation * The Fundamentals of Revolutionary Communism * Lessons of the Counter Revolutions * Party and Class * The Democratic Principle Antonio Gramsci (1891-1937) * Selections from the Prison Notebooks * Further Selections from the Prison Notebooks * Pre-Prison Writings Walter Benjamin (1892-1940) * Reflections: Essays, Aphorisms, Autobiographical Writings * Illuminations * The Correspondence of Walter Benjamin, 1910–1940 * The Arcades Project * Berlin Childhood around 1900 * Radio Benjamin Mao Tse-tung (1893-1976) * Where Do Correct Ideas Come From? * On Practice and Contradiction * A Critique of Soviet Economics * On Guerrilla Warfare * Quotations from Chairman Mao Tse-tung Max Horkheimer (1895-1973) * Traditional and Critical Theory * Critical Theory: Selected Essays * Eclipse of Reason * Dialectic of Enlightenment Herbert Marcuse (1898-1979) * One-Dimensional Man * Reason and Revolution * A Critique of Pure Tolerance * Eros and Civilization Maurice Dobb (1900-1976) * On Economic Theory and Socialism * Political Economy and Capitalism * Theories of Value and Distribution Since Adam Smith Theodor W Adorno (1903-1969) * The Authoritarian Personality * Prisms * Quasi Una Fantasia: Essays on Modern Music * Aesthetic Theory * Essays on Music * The Stars Down to Earth and Other Essays on the Irrational in Culture * Negative Dialectics * Minima Moralia: Reflections from Damaged Life * Letters to his Parents * The Culture Industry * Dream Notes * Philosophy of Modern Music * Dialectic of Enlightenment Paul Mattick (1904-1981) * The Masses and the Vanguard * Council Communism * Nationalism and Socialism * Mattick – Marxism: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow * Anti-Bolshevik Communism Guy Debord (1931-1994) * The Society of the Spectacle * Comments on 'The Society of the Spectacle * Panegyric Michael Parenti (1933) * The Face of Imperialism * God and His Demons * Democracy for the Few * Contrary Notions - The Michael Parenti Reader * The Culture Struggle * The Blackshirts and the Reds * Make-Believe Media: The Politics of Entertainment * The Sword and the Dollar Anwar Shaikh (1945) * Capitalism: Competition, Conflict, Crises * Globalisation and the Myths of Free Trade Gilles Dauvé (1947) * Eclipse and Re-Emergence of the Communist Movement * Notes on Trotsky, Pannekoek and Bordiga * Critique of the Situationist International * An A to Z of Communization * A Contribution to the Critique of Political Autonomy * The "Renegade" Kautsky and his Disciple Lenin * On the "Woman Question" * Crisis of Civilization Slavoj Žižek (1949) * Against the Double Blackmail * Violence * First as Tragedy, then as Farce * In Defense of Lost Causes * The Sublime Object of Ideology * Welcome to the Desert of the Real * Looking Awry * The Fragile Absolute * Living in the End Times * Less than Nothing: Hegel and the Shadow of Dialectical Materialism * The Parallax View Paul Cockshott (1952) * Calculation in-Natura, from Neurath to Kantorovich * Arguments for Socialism * Towards a New Socialism * Classical Econophysics William Godwin (1756-1836) * Things as They Are/The Adventures of Caleb Williams * An Enquiry Concerning Political Justice * Of Population: An Enquiry Concerning the Power of Increase in the Numbers of Mankind Max Stirner (1806-1856) * The Ego and Its Own * Stirner's Critics * The False Principle of Our Education Lysander Spooner (1808-1887) * The Unconstitutionality of Slavery * No Treason: The Constitution of No Authority * Poverty: Its Illegal Causes, and Legal Cure Pierre-Joseph Proudhon (1809-1865) * What is Property? * The Philosophy of Poverty * The General Idea of the Revolution in the Nineteenth Century * The Principle of Federation Mikhail Bakunin (1814-1876) * Basic Bakunin (Anarchist Federation Pamphlet) * Marxism, Freedom and the State * God and the State * Statism and Anarchy Pyotr Kropotkin (1842-1921) * The Conquest of Bread * Mutual Aid: A Factor of Evolution * Anarchism: A Collection of Revolutionary Pamphlets * Fields, Factories and Workshops Johann Most (1846-1906) * Anarchist Communism * Action as Propaganda * The Social Monster Errico Malatesta (1853-1932) * Anarchy * At the Cafe * Fra Contadini: A Dialogue on Anarchy * Selected Writings Benjamin Tucker (1854-1939) * Instead of a Book by a Man Too Busy to Write One * Individual Liberty: Selections from the Writings of Benjamin R. Tucker Max Nettlau (1865-1944) * Anarchy Through The Times * Errico Malatesta: Men and Movements in The History and Philosophy of Anarchism * History of Anarchism: Men and Movements in The History and Philosophy of Anarchism * Unfolding of Anarchism: Its Origins and Historical Development to the Year 1864 Emma Goldman (1869-1940) * Anarchism & Other Essays * My Disillusionment in Russia * My Further Disillusionment in Russia * Red Emma Speaks * Living My Life Gustav Landauer (1870-1919) * Call to Socialism * Anarchism in Germany and Other Essays * Revolution and Other Writings Alexander Berkman (1870-1936) * The ABCs of Anarchism * What is Anarchism? * The Bolshevik Myth * Prison Memoirs of an Anarchist Émile Armand (1872-1963) * Mini-Manual of Individualist Anarchism * The Individual and Dictatorship * The Anarchism of Émile Armand Rudolf Rocker (1873-1958) * Anarcho-Syndicalism * Anarchism and Anarcho-Syndicalism * Nationalism and Culture * The Tragedy of Spain Volin (1882-1945) * Red Fascism * The Persecution of the Anarchists in Soviet Russia * The Unknown Revolution (Three Volumes) Nestor Makhno (1888-1934) * The Struggle Against the State and Other Essays * Organisational Platform of the General Union of Anarchist Albert Meltzer (1920-1996) * I Couldn't Paint Golden Angels * The Floodgates of Anarchy * Anarchism: Arguments for and Against Murray Bookchin (1921-2006) * The Next Revolution * Social Ecology and Communalism * Post-Scarcity Anarchism * Social Anarchism or Lifestyle Anarchism * The Ecology of Freedom: The Emergence and Dissolution of Hierarchy * The Murray Bookchin Reader * Anarchism, Marxism and the Future of the Left * The Spanish Anarchists Colin Ward (1924-2010) * Anarchism: A Very Short Introduction * Anarchy in Action * Autonomy, Solidarity, Possibility: The Colin Ward Reader * Streetwork: The Exploding School Noam Chomsky (1928) * The Essential Chomsky * Understanding Power * Who Rules the World * On Anarchism * The Fateful Triangle * Manufacturing Consent * Year 501 * Hegemony or Survival * The Political Economy of Human Rights Alfredo M. Bonanno (1937) * Armed Joy * The Anarchist Tension * From Riot to Insurrection John Zerzan (1943) * Why Hope? The Stand Against Civilization * Future Primitive and Other Essays * Against Civilization: Readings and Reflections * Running on Emptiness * Elements of Refusal Abdullah Öcalan (1948) * Democratic Nation * Democratic Confederalism * Declaration on the Democratic Solution of the Kurdish Question * War and Peace in Kurdistan * Liberating Life: Woman's Revolution * Challenging Capitalist Modernity (2 Volumes) * Prison Writings (3 Volumes) * Manifesto for a Democratic Civilization (3 Volumes unfinished) Bob Black (1951) * Anarchy After Leftism * The Abolition of Work and Other Essays * Defacing the Currency * Friendly Fire * Beneath the Underground David Graeber (1961) * Debt: The First 5000 Years * Fragments of an Anarchist Anthropology * The Utopia of Rules * Toward an Anthropological Theory of Value